


【盾冬】吧唧之歌

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinations, M/M, Monsters, Psychological Horror
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 沙耶之歌梗：为了泯灭冬兵的人性，九头蛇对他的神经系统进行了改造。注意！含有可能令人不适的描写！





	

 “qiuq#%iunif#anggu!@otatahaiz(*hish&*&igehaizita$#@shenm%edoubuz^#)hidaoqiuqiu#$nifang……”

肉块蠕动着。肉块堆积在地上，有半个人那么高，从顶端裂开来的口子里面流出泛着气泡的紫黑色的血和黏液。肉块扭来扭去，从它海绵一样的身体上的破洞里面发出嘶嘶的声音。

“wei&*shenm@！eweish@#en）meniy￥@#ongnaya*$*ngdeyansh($@enk……anzh%#@ewonimeiyou#！xinmani！）*&zhegeemo！”

肉块向他冲过来了，暗色的黏液在地上拖下一道长长的、滑腻的尾迹。他扣下扳机，子弹撕开泡沫一样的鲜红脓肿，露出里面尖刺丛生的白骨。肉块嘶叫着，毒液一样的黑血从它身上的每个空洞往外喷洒。

“wodenv!#%erwode)%^nverbuya$ob!@#uy(aoa……”一

一具尸体从肉块中掉了出来，紫黑色的尸体，腐烂的洋娃娃，四肢向后扭曲着在地上爬行。向他爬来。

他再次扣下扳机。

“buya)&oaaa&aaa!aaaa*(@!aaaaaa”

尸体不动了。

 

“nishiwo)%men#baoguide^^!zichanj*&^)iutou!&shez&*uiqia!&*ngdade)!*quantou”

他从冰冻当中醒过来，一条金黄色的大章鱼坐在他面前。

“meiyoun*&（）iwomenj#iuwufa*&！suzaozh……egeshiji@#e”

章鱼挥舞着触手，侃侃而谈，发出高昂的奇怪声音。它比上一次他见到它的时候更加衰老了，触手上的吸盘脱落，干燥的皮肤上出现裂纹。

“ya）*ohen&iuna@ima？”

章鱼结束了演讲，两条细长的触手灵巧地卷进身后的巢穴里，它端出了一杯沸腾着的墨绿色液体向他致意，然后一饮而尽。

他坐在白骨堆砌的礁石上，等待着。

“任务：两个八级目标，美国队长和黑寡妇。附带伤害可以不予考虑。”

是任务，新的任务。他喜欢任务。任务是这个扭曲的世界里唯一能与他沟通的东西，是能够帮助这个被污染的世界变得更好的东西。

太好了。

 

白老鼠们吱吱叫着，绕着金属的手臂转圈，上蹿下跳，咬断裸露在外面的线头。拿起武器，穿上战衣，黑老鼠们从锈蚀的巢穴中涌出来，跟在他身后，排成两列。老鼠的皮毛湿透，从尾巴尖端往下滴着污水，散发出令人难以忍受的恶臭。

但这是任务。

纽约的街道荒芜，地面被灼烧成焦黑色，又被鲜血浸透。黑鸦鸦的巨大蚁群在街道上涌动着，老鼠驾驶着装甲车小心翼翼地绕过它们——他忍不住笑出声来，有一只胆大的老鼠回过头来，黑豆一样的小眼睛转动着，偷偷地看了他一眼，它的同伴们赶紧伸出细小的爪子将它拽回去。

他想要将它扔出车外，看装甲车轮碾过它肮脏的毛皮，将肠子和脊椎都压碎成一张肉饼。

如果没有目标他会杀死它们，饥饿、寒冷、痛苦的时候他会杀死它们，当它们窃窃私语用那闪光的小眼睛偷偷打量他的时候他会杀死它们。老鼠有着肮脏而尖锐的爪子，它们给他带来痛苦。但它们也带来任务，没有任务他没有办法在这里活下去。

这一次的任务是杀死黑寡妇和美国队长。

他踩过烧焦的钢筋混凝土，踩过干枯的尸骸与骨茬，端起枪，瞄准他的任务目标。

 

漂浮不定的黑色幽灵一次次重聚起来又被他打散，子弹准确无误地穿过了怪物的身体，它像瘪掉的气球一样掉落在地，石油一样浓稠的黑色液体从中涌出来，淹没了地面，像是有生命的触腕爬上他的靴子。

真恶心，他皱起眉头，犹豫了一秒。一只红白蓝三色的条纹怪就在这时冲了过来。

它很强，有着娴熟的作战技巧，细长的身体柔软而强韧，三种颜色的触手强壮有力，色彩鲜艳，扭曲成各种姿势避开他一次又一次的致命击杀。他拔出刀想要切断它的触手，而那家伙的气力同样不容小觑，卷起了一块生物的骨骸像盾牌一样狠狠砸向他的手臂。刀被打掉在地上，他整个人被触手卷起来，扔飞了出去。

保护他免遭废土毒气侵袭的面罩落了下来，尸体的恶臭让他一瞬间几乎窒息。

“吧唧？”

条纹触手怪发出了奇怪的，软绵绵的叫声。

“吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧？吧唧吧唧？？”

他能够听懂——他像是能够听懂它的叫声？它的声音像是人类一样富于感情，单调的音节中充斥着无尽的惊疑、狂喜与悔恨。

“吧唧！吧唧吧唧！！”

它在说什么？它想要什么？

他头痛欲裂，视线摇晃起来。

变得模糊的视野当中，城市的残骸摇动着，从白骨上生出肌肤，像是幻影一样，浮现了它曾经的模样。高楼大厦，车水马龙，霓虹灯下并肩而行的青年，站在桥上的男人——一个人，一个真正的人类，有着小小的个头，和明亮的金发。

他已经多久没见过人类了？

“谁……”

他是谁？

“吧唧！”

“……谁他妈是吧唧！”

 

“今天我在桥上看见了一个人。”

他坐在废弃钢铁和管线环绕成的王座之上，丛生的荆棘缠住他的手脚，这人类时代的遗迹冷若冰霜。老鼠们叽叽喳喳地跑来跑去，他一开口，它们就都静止了下来。

“一个真正的人类。”

千百双漆黑如豆的小眼睛整齐划一地扫过来，紧紧盯住他。

他在和老鼠说话，和怪物说话，和这些无法沟通的东西说话——既然他能够理解那只吧唧怪的叫声，他为什么不能试着和这些肮脏恶臭的小东西说说话呢？

“喂，你们认识桥上的那个人吗？”

房子变成了一个巨大的滚轮，老鼠们开始疯狂地奔跑起来。

他觉得自己一定是疯了。

在一片混乱当中金色的大章鱼慢悠悠地爬了进来，触手用力挤进生着红锈的厚厚铁门，将它推开。黑色的郊狼跟在它后面，更多的老鼠鱼贯而入。章鱼用力伸展着触手的姿势太过滑稽，让他笑出了声。

他一直在笑，直到章鱼粗壮的触手重重抽上他的脸。

“任务汇报！现在！”

任务，他慢慢停下笑容，若有所思地瞪大了眼睛。任务可以和他交流，但那从来都是单方面的，任务命令，他执行。

他能听懂任务在说什么，那么任务应该也听得懂他的话。

他有一个问题。

“桥上的那个人，他是谁？”

“tash%）inide￥&renw#u”

他依然听不懂章鱼的语言。

“我认识他。”他想。“我认识那个人。”

“niza！@iguoqu@#suzaol$%ezheges(*hijixia*^#nzaiwomen^$#xuy&aonizai*^zu&oyici”

章鱼的八条触手都在挥舞着，用两条触手站了起来。它高声咕噜着，嘴角不断吐出泡泡，看上去很生气。他忍不住又笑了起来。

“可是我认识他啊。”

像活人一样温暖，像记忆一样甜蜜。记忆、阳光、小个子、布鲁克林和玫瑰花，月夜下的一首歌。

“我认识他。”

老鼠在跳舞，章鱼在咆哮，黑色的郊狼回头看他，目光灼灼，白牙上挂着口水，想要将他吃掉。钢铁和荆棘刺入他的身体，被烧焦的皮肤散发出橡胶的臭气，天旋地转，他眼前一片空白。

 

他做了梦。

他已经有七十年没做过梦了（七十年？）。

梦里有人在叫他的名字（他的名字？）。

“吧唧！”

是那只条纹怪物，它撕裂黑暗，爬过城市的废墟，欣喜若狂地将它细长的身躯挤进他的梦境里来。

“吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧！”

它的情绪愉悦而温暖，像是眼睛的东西闪烁着明亮的金色光芒，声音时高时低地回旋着，像是在唱一首歌。

“吧唧吧唧吧唧，吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧！”

它的歌声，怪物的歌声，像是布鲁克林（听上去像是一个美国地名）的小夜曲（那又是什么？），像是某种令人舒缓安宁的东西。

他在梦境的歌声中再次睡着了。

 

“y@ouh#endu！&ore*）nhuisi”

怪物站在他的对面，气息凛冽，肌肉紧绷。

他又听不懂它的话了。

那金色的光芒依然是明亮的。

他以为它会杀了他，但是它没有。

怪物咆哮着将他压倒在地，触手紧紧缠住他的手脚，舌头狂甩他的脸颊和嘴唇。

“wob%huih^nida*%de”

他们栖身的巢穴被摧毁了，怪物撞断了母巢的支柱，血浆和机油一起流下来，白骨混合着钢铁崩落。他拼命反击，用断掉的手臂、用无法正常运转的拳头、用头、用膝盖、用牙齿去击打对方，怪物柔韧的身躯上开始出现裂纹，它依然死死将他箍在怀中，发出嘶哑的悲鸣。

“nish￥iwo*depengyou"

“wohuiyizhi阝咅亻尔到最后的，巴基。”

吧唧？

他慢慢地跪下来，凝视着对面的怪物，尝试着发出了和它一样的声音。

“吧唧？”

温暖的，温暖的触手席卷过来，怪物的身体像是要将他吞没一样紧紧怀抱着他。它的肌肉充满令人恐惧的力量，它的身躯散发出血腥与皮革的臭气，它的皮肤热烫，从它身上流下来的体液，像是沸腾的强酸一样灼烧着他的皮肤。

他忍耐着，学习着怪物的声音，试探着发出沟通的话语。

“吧唧吧唧吧唧？”

有更多的液体滴到他的脸上，也许那不是血，而是怪物的眼泪。

巨大的爆炸声在他耳边响起，母巢坠毁了。

 

一个棕发男孩翻过邻家的窗户跳进去。

一个金色头发的小个子从装苹果的箱子上跳下去。

一个大兵举着演戏一样的奇怪盾牌朝着火海冲过去。

一个穿着潜行服的突击队员拉着绳子朝一辆行进中的火车滑行过去。

一个男人在大雪纷飞的山谷里从火车上掉下去。

一个穿着星条旗制服的男人从天空母舰上掉下去。

于是他也跳了下去。

 

水底深处，光线越加昏暗，冰冷、黑暗、寂静、沉重、窒息。没有人也没有怪物，死寂一样的世界。

但是，我却看到了你。

 

END.


End file.
